


Matchmakers

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fandom_aid, F/M, Ficlet, Getting Together, Het, Matchmaking, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Matchmakers

"Plans this evening?" Ron asked, his head seeming to float in Harry's Floo.

"No." Harry paused a moment. "Why?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to go for a pint," he replied, not meeting Harry's eye but instead focused over his left shoulder.

"Sure, Ron. Sounds good."

Ron beamed. "Brilliant. Leaky at half seven then."

And just like that, the Floo went dark.

"He's up to something." Harry shook his head, a small smile spreading across his face. 

The only question was what.

~*~

Harry had expected to be halfway through his first pint before Ron arrived. He was guaranteed to be a good ten minutes late no matter the occasion.

Looking down at his watch, Harry frowned as he realised it was nearly eight and the bartender had just brought beer number three.

"Where on earth is Ginny?" a voice said, and Harry turned to see Hermione standing there, brow furrowed.

Harry was glad he'd taken the time to clean himself up before heading out.

"Hey." He patted the barstool next to him. "Have a seat."

"Thanks," she said, sitting down. "Ginny asked me to meet her for a drink and she hasn't shown. It's so unlike her."

"Hmm." The gears started turning as Harry took another sip of beer. "Floo call you? Ask you to meet her here at half seven?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Ron suggested we get a pint and he's no where to be found." 

Hermione's eyes got wide but Harry noticed the faint pink spreading across her cheeks.

"Are you thinking..."

"Pretty sure they set us up." Harry swallowed hard. "Not too upset about it though."

"No?"

Harry shook his head. "I'd much rather spend the evening with you."

"Me too." Hermione's cheeks turned bright red but her smile told Harry that all was well.


End file.
